


One Hug

by Kieta_seraphim



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieta_seraphim/pseuds/Kieta_seraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ellis wanted was a hug but Nick didn’t seem to want to comply. Ellis is determined though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One hug
> 
> Author: kieta_seraphim
> 
> Band(s)/Fandom(s): Left 4 dead 2 
> 
> Rating: PG-13/ T
> 
> Paring(s): EllisxNickxEllis, mentions of CoachxRochelle (Really really really tiny mention)  
> Genre: AU, fluff-ish 
> 
> Warnings: errm it might rot your teeth with sweet fluffyness and a kiss or two
> 
> Comments: Based upon me and a friend’s silliness at a train station.
> 
> One shot/ chapters: One-shot
> 
> Summary: All Ellis wanted was a hug but Nick didn’t seem to want to comply. Ellis is determined though.
> 
> Word count: 1473
> 
> Dedication: To Ashley who is the Ellis to my Nick.

 

 

One hug

 

 

    It was 11: 42pm on cool Friday night and the train station was nearly deserted. There must have been a total of ten people on both sides of the tracks. The scene was comfortably silent, the majority of the crowd waiting for the train after the loud and energetic concert. One of the benches was occupied by two men sitting on the edges of the bench. The two sullenly faced away from each other, the one on the right side dressed in a slick black suit that could have been Armani. The dress shirt under his buttoned suite jacket was a deep crimson red color, his tie like his suit was black, made of silk and obviously high end. Polished-black shoes gleamed under the dim train station lights. The guy he shared the bench with couldn’t have been more differently dressed. The jeans he was wearing had various small rips and oil stains, they were well-worn and faded. His shirt was new-looking with a band logo scrawled across the front, holding a different shirt in his hand, his sneakers were scuffed and he wore a trucker hat as worn and stained as his jeans. He turned to the man wearing the suit, trying to catch his attention but the older man wouldn’t turn around. “C’mon Nick.” He whined, pausing. “Yer not still ma’ at me are ya?” Only silence answered him and he sighed. He scooted closer only to have Nick scoot away. Unfortunately for Nick, the bench was only so big and he soon ran out of room to move and uncrossed his legs before standing up. “Nick.....” He whined again. As before, he was ignored, the other man turning away from him.

  
    Suddenly a small mischievous smile crossed his face, he stood up, trying to be stealthy. He wasn’t really the type to be stealthy but this was important. He was only a step away from Nick when the older man turned around. Both men froze for a moment, then Nick moved to the other side of the column, several paces away. The younger pouted as Nick threw him a look that would have wilted cabbage. It was a very rare occasion that Nick gave him the silent treatment, Ellis could in fact count the number of the times in the past three years on one hand. The con-man’s preferred method was to curse at him and call him names. Though Nick had done that while they had been walking from the concert area to the train station. After they had gotten to the station, Nick had suddenly gone quiet.

  
    So he stood still for a moment and then ran at Nick with his arms outstretched, the older man had immediately run away, putting a set of columns between them. “Stay away from me Ellis.” He snapped, crossed his arms over his chest, clearly daring Ellis to come after him.  

  
    Ellis, always wanting Nick to open up, couldn’t resist a challenge like that when there was enough to chase the gambler around the platform. He rushed at Nick, the other man then circled around to the other side of the wall and stared at Ellis from the other side of the columns where Ellis had been previously. “C’mon Neeeeeek.” He whined again, drawing out the gambler’s name, though it seemed to be having no affect. They were instead attracting attention. Ellis didn’t move for several moments but then started quietly moving towards Nick, holding up a finger to his lips as he passed people seated on another bench and a few others standing around. He’d gotten close and was just about to pounce on the Nick when the man turned spotted him and then repeated his previous action. Ellis groaned. He was still resolved to catch the con-man though.

  
    The chase continued all over the north-bound side of the tracks through 4 sets of columns with Ellis having no success each time. At least ten minutes had passed, more people had joined them on the platform and out of the corner of his eye the hick saw a police car. He however gave it no mind, he was still focused on catching Nick. He’d managed to corner the con-man onto the very end of the platform and he would have to get past Ellis to get on the train. And Ellis figured that he might finally catch Nick but it seemed the other man had other plans. There was an area to cross over the tracks and Nick was crossing it to the south-bound side. Ellis lingered at the crossing for a moment but huffed and decided to give up chasing the con-man if for the moment.

  
    Minutes later, the train horn signaled the train’s arrival. Ellis was reluctant to board for a few moments but got on when he saw Nick enter a train car a few cars ahead of Ellis. Ellis sat down in the nearest seat and the train started moving no less than sixty seconds later. He stood up and started making his way to the forward cars and made it through two train cars before he found his forward progress was blocked. The hick sat down in the first available seat. An elderly lady with what looked like her grandson turned to Ellis. “Dearie, what were you and that man in the suit doing running around the tracks like mad men?”

  
    Ellis looked at her for a moment. “Awh, I was just tryin’ ta give him a hug.” He gave her a grin.

  
    The woman seemed to believe the answer, even if it did sound weird. Who else but Nick ran from a hug that hard. “One of the other gentlemen called the cops. You’re lucky to not have gotten in trouble.” Her voice was reprimanding.

  
    “Shoot, there was this time me an’ my buddy Keith got in trouble. Ya see, this lady had called tha’ cops on us cause Keith got this bright idea tha’ we could hop on a movin’ train. Well she happened ta see us and called the cops. We managed ta get on and evera thing but the train stopped and the cops came after us. An’ Keith jumped outta tha train an’ ended up rollin’ down tha hill. He landed in a buncha thorn bushes an’ they hadta air lift him ta the hospital. Afta they pulled him out, we could see all tha thorns stickin’ outta ‘im. Tha doctors said they ain’t nevah seen so many thorns in one person before. Later tha police decided tha’ we’d been through enough so they let us go. But ta this day, Keith still can’t feel his left arm.” The lady looked at him skeptically before turning away.

  
    Nick in the meantime had found an empty compartment and settled himself across two seats. It was nice and peaceful, though he knew it wouldn’t last. Only four stops and he would be reunited with the hick when they had to change trains. For now he would enjoy the quiet. He closed his eyes briefly and found himself snapping them open when he heard his stop called out. He scrambled off the train and looked at the train across the platform it was the train he needed. He rushed forward and made it on board just as the doors slid closed.

  
    The con-man tried to find a seat to sit in but instead found himself enfolded in a rib-crushing hug, soft lips meeting his own. His first thought was to flail and try and get away but instead gave in. “I’m sorry.” Ellis looked down as soon as he had pulled away. “I didn’t think ya’d...”

  
    He was cut off by the con-man pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Nick pulled away, leaving only their foreheads touching. “I was never mad about that.” He gave the hick a soft smile, that Ellis wished he’d get to see more than once every blue moon.

  
    “Then wha...” He paused and looked at Nick’s face. It suddenly dawned on him. “OH...Oh...Oh...” He turned slightly red, realizing they weren’t the only ones in the train compartment. Ellis let Nick lead him to seat to sit down in and reached for his cell phone as it chirped in his pocket. The hick flipped the device open to stare at the screen it was a text. From Rochelle.

 

  
To Ellis:  
From Rochelle  
Msg: So have you and Nick resolved....whatever it was yet?

    Ellis chuckled, typing out a message of his own.

To: Rochelle  
From: Ellis  
Msg: Yah. I owe Coach a cheeseburger next time ya’ll are up here.

    He closed the phone and leaned his head against Nick’s shoulder. “‘ey Nick did I ever tell ya about the time that I chased....oh wait that was you. Man, I can’t wait ta tell Keith about it.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin.

So did that rot your teeth?


End file.
